


7:54 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl's eyes were wide as soon as they were on Martha Kent's spirit embracing Reverend Amos Howell.





	7:54 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl's eyes were wide as soon as they were on Martha Kent's spirit embracing Reverend Amos Howell and why he wasn't able to rest.

THE END


End file.
